1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to medicine droppers and more specifically it relates to a liquid vitamin and medicine dispenser for infants and toddlers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous medicine droppers have been provided in prior art in which each consists of a small glass tube with a hollow rubber bulb at one end for drawing in a liquid medicine and releasing the liquid medicine in drops from a small opening at another end. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.